


i'll be a plague cross painted on your naked body

by Marshmellowtea



Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, Dangan:Rebirth-Voices
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, i'm sorry i just had to get this out, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: maybe he's just not ready.(aka a vent fic because stuff got shitty today)





	i'll be a plague cross painted on your naked body

He can't breathe. 

Akira's staring at him in concern, pulling his hand off of him. He rests it on his bare waist instead, murmuring, "Seishi? You okay?" 

Seishi gasps for air, forcing himself to nod. Then, a tremor rips through his body, and he shakes his head. 

"Oh, baby..." Akira swallows. "What do you need?" 

"I...I..." Seishi whimpers, closing his eyes, tears finally spilling over his cheeks. "Can you hold me? Please?" 

Akira wastes no time in gathering him close, pulling him into his lap. Seishi nuzzles into his bare chest, his breath hitching with a sob. 

"Do you wanna put your clothes back on, sweetheart?" 

Seishi shakes his head. Then, he mumbles, "C-can...my jacket..." 

"Of course," Akira murmurs, and he reaches over and grabs it from where it had been placed on the bedside table, just in case. He wraps it around Seishi's shaking form like a blanket, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm glad we put this close to the bed then, huh?" 

Seishi laughs weakly through his tears, nodding slightly. "Yeah...I'm sorry, Akira-kun," he whispers, tucking his face into Akira's neck. 

"Don't be sorry, my sweet one," Akira murmurs, rocking him lightly. "It isn't your fault. If you're not ready, you're not ready. Just breathe, okay baby?" 

"O-okay," Seishi says quietly, clinging a little tighter to him. He shivers, letting himself be swayed. "I'm still sorry, though. I...I should've known better than to say yes...now I've just disappointed you..." 

"You haven't. You haven't at all. You thought you'd be okay, but you weren't. There's nothing wrong with that." Akira presses a kiss to his neck and holds him a little tighter. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I want you to be okay, that's important to me." 

Seishi bites his lip, but he nods. He hates this. He didn't want his past to get in the way of this, but it always does. 

"Seishi. Hey." Akira's voice is so tender. "I love you." 

"I..." Seishi lifts his head, pressing his forehead to Akira's. "I love you too." 

"We'll figure this out," he murmurs. "I love you so goddamn much. You're my everything." 

Seishi closes his eyes, letting himself melt into the embrace. He feels awful for ruining this, but...he's also loved. Things are going to be okay. 

Maybe not tonight. 

Definitely not tonight. But one day. As long as Akira's by his side, he's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "what death leaves behind" by los campesinos!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYXRto2pvdY


End file.
